Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire
by raw666
Summary: After slaying the Archdemon, the darkspawn did not just go away, and instead split into two warring factions that threatens the world, in a hunt for the Water Dragon. Now, the Grey Wardens under Aveline Wolf Oracle must stop the darkspawn as the mystical Jade Empire filled up with ghosts. The world will change as the West meets the East. Sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origins
1. Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire

Chapter 1: Summary and Notes

**This is a more in depth summary you find on books to hopefully entice new readers as a sequel to Dragon Age Abomination's Origins. If you like it, give it a thumps up, if not, tell me how to improve it. Thanks for reading, RAW666. **

**Beta Reader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

After the death of the Archdemon, the darkspawn dispersed from the dog country capital Denerim, saving Ferelden and all of Thedas from the Fifth Blight. However, where the darkspawn should had disappeared back into the Deep Roads, something unexpected happen. They remained on the surface and split into two warring factions: the Architect and the Mother. And these Darkspawn that are not just monsters, but intelligent beings with plans that would mean disaster for not only Thedas but also the mystical land known as the Jade Empire.

Aveline Wolf Oracle, a human turned into a sane abomination that killed the last Archdemon and survived now leads the Grey Wardens to investigate these darkspawn as they discover a plot that threatens the entire world as the Mother tries to corrupt the Water Dragon. A spirit that regulates the flow of water in the world, and she also controls the Cycle of Rebirth of the Jade Empire. A spirit that is missing as someone messed with the order of things, filling the Jade Empire with ghosts.

Now, Aveline must travel into the Jade Empire, where magic is accepted as a part of life and spirits are just part of the land and trees in a forest. All the while saving the Empire from the corruption of men that believe they have the right to usurp Heaven and to discover lost history and her connection to the Eastern order known as the Spirit Monks. The world will change as the West meets the East.

**Author Note**

**1) To fans of the prequel, please note that I made some changes to the mages power section and martial arts of the Jade Empire. The main changes are more styles and got rid of sustain weapon styles for combat powers with some based off Dragon Age II. **

**2) Below is a comparison of notes between Thedas and the Jade Empire for those who like one. **

**Comparison**

**A) Jade Empire Advantages over Thedas**

Air Force: the Jade Empire actually has an air force with planes instead of just hot air balloons used for transport, observation and in rare expensive models, bombing. This allows the Empire aerial dominance if they can get there since they need wind maps and are vulnerable to physical attacks and elemental spells.

Balance: there is a strong balance in the land due to interaction between Spirits, making the natural environment safer compare to Thedas.

Beats: there are fewer hostile beasts, making the lands safer for advancement but making the army less experienced in dealing with such creatures.

Essence Gems: special gems that allow control of Chi enhanced by the heaven portion of the Fade.

Ghosts: unlike Thedas, ghosts must be assisted to go to the underworld by Spirit Monks or the Water Dragon otherwise they linger. This allows golems to be made without harvesting people, as well as being able to pass knowledge long after they die. However, it can be a disadvantage as ghosts go insane and harm the living over time. Also, ghosts cannot be killed, just dispersed for a time they are unless sent to the Fade and the Underworld.

Golems: recent additions to the Imperial Army, golems are mostly clay golems that are mass-produced that could match the armored soldiers in Thedas. They do have iron and jade golems that are just as powerful as the dwarven golems in Thedas.

Heaven Fade: the Jade Empire being closer to the Heaven portion of the Fade allows the lands to have an increased interaction with spirits over demons that benefit the lands. The lands depend more on a balance between all forces or it falls apart as opposed to the harden lands of Thedas. Jade Empire is more familiar with spirits, underworld and the Bureaucracy of Spirits that goes on in the Fade then Thedas is on the spirits/gods.

Individual Equipment: cheap and can be mass-produced since their weapons and armor is bronze with a few legendary or elite weapons made with refined steel.

Imperial Army: the single army is larger than all the armies in Thedas combined and they are completely loyal to the Emperor.

Loyalty: as a whole, the entire population is loyal to the Jade Empire and to the Emperor on a physiological level. It would go so far to say they worship the Empire like a people would worship a god, making any conquest difficult due to people's fierce loyalty to the empire.

Magic: magic is more common in the form of physical and spiritual energy known as Chi. Anyone with the right training can increase their strength and even train to use special martial art styles like transformation and magic. Magic is also used as the basis of most of their technology.

Martial Arts: using Chi, a fully trained martial artist can perform deeds most in Thedas cannot match or beat depending on the field they face, whether it's magic or close quarters combat.

Population: population is larger, allowing a larger work force and army

Resources: larger land mass provides more space for more people, plant life to harvest (trees), and farmland to grow crops, though they are limited by the variety of food and where it can be grown in mass quantity.

Seals: seals are specialized techniques used to enhance mystical tools and can be utilized for almost infinite storage when made with the help of monks or scholars, though at a high cost. Seals are limited by space over number compared to runes.

Stability: the Jade Empire is very stable, allowing for a larger commerce and lasting settlements compared to Thedas.

Technology: military technology is more exotic, with flying machines, rockets, explosives (dragon breath), cannons and golems that give them a distinct advantage on the battlefield if used appropriately. Magic is also used to allow the Empire to use complex tools that they normally cannot make with current knowledge.

Universal Soldiers: their soldiers are highly trained in a single style of martial arts, a sword, a spear and a crossbow, making them perfect in a variety of skills that allow for more universal tactics. However, they only have a few specialized forces and takes years of proper training to be in the army.

Traps: focus more on explosives, especially for containers to prevent theft.

**B) Thedas Advantages over the Jade Empire**

Apparitions: ghosts do not exist in Thedas since demons weaken the vale, allowing ghost to enter the afterlife or be eaten by spirits. Instead, Thedas has apparitions, essence trapped in lyrium or by demons that can play back and a few cases attack people. However, they are rare and besides watching history play are not of much use.

Archers: unheard of in the Jade Empire since they used only spear and crossbow, archers with a bow and arrows give them a range advantage even over Jade Empire crossbows and Thedas crossbows are also designed with more power, increasing damage and range. Sharpshooters particularly are a dangerous to martial artist.

Beasts: there are far greater varieties of beasts that are intelligent and/or dangerous, making it difficult to develop safely, but making the armies hardier. There is also a variety in food, harvest material with some beast skin making excellent armor.

Domesticated Animals: there are many varieties of animals that can be domesticated for war in Thedas, while in the Jade Empire, domestication is limited to oxen, rare breeds of horses, monkeys, tigers, small dogs and cats, and Jade/cave ogres.

Education: education is more widespread, thanks in a large part to the Chantry, as the populations in several countries are able to read and write with the option to peruse scholarly pursuits, though scholars are mostly reserved to the nobility, priest, serving the Chantry or magister lords, and mages.

Enchantment: runes woven into weapons, armor and robes with lyrium allow for more powerful weapons and armor that seals cannot duplicate.

Hell Fade: due to Thedas being closer to the Hell portion of the Fade allows the lands to have an increased interaction with demons over spirits, making Thedas more independent from sprits and creates a lack of ghosts due to demons weakening the veil. They are more knowledgeable of demons, soul purification, the Maker and the Fade in general compared to the Jade Empire.

Individual Equipment: most armies in Thedas are well equipped with a variety of types of steel weapons, steel armor or tough leather. Wooden weapons are only used for disposable weapons like arrows, or they are made of special wood difficult to break. The most important weapons are the shield, war axe and great sword to give Thedas the advantage in combat.

Individuality: most countries allow more say on a personal level, especially in creativity to create a changing and evolving kingdom as compared to the Jade Empire's stagnated lands.

Lyrium: Is a mineral creating magic and is used as the basis for runes.

Naval Fleet: several countries in Thedas have a large naval force to fight off invaders and trade by sea travel as opposed to rivers in the Jade Empire that are rarely used for travel. Their warships are also generally tougher and larger as they are needed to fight qunari fortress ships, giving most countries the naval dominance over the Jade Empire.

Magic: magic is rare and only used in a small population called mages, but the magic is more potent and the mages are able to perform large area spells, healing spells, buffer/hex spells, and more powerful single attack spells.

Resources: they have a higher concentration of iron and dense stone (limestone), as well as a larger variety of material (including different types of iron), beasts and foods that can survive in a variety of environments spread throughout the continent instead of localized in certain areas.

Science: more advanced and focused on scientific research over the Jade Empire's philosophy to increases their understanding of the world around them as well as how to better manipulate their world to survive, especially with technology and possibly mages.

Specialized Forces: most divisions within an army have specialized members in their forces such as elite solders (knights), soldiers, archers, assassins, rogues, dogs, bolt masters and etc. giving them a larger variety of tactics and skills. Also, for the most part, they are quicker to train to surpass the common soldier in the Jade Empire.

Technology: military technology is based more on fortification thanks to the abundance of iron and dense stone along with defense mechanisms and locks. However, the biggest technological progress in the strengthening of leather and steel (purifying) to create stronger and more powerful armor and weapons available to the common soldier. Also, while cannons and golems are rare, they are generally more powerful than those in the Jade Empire, with qunari cannons having a superior range. Thedas technology is based more on science with magic possibly being used to enhance the specific technology's properties.

Traps: have larger scale booby traps to prevent entry with things such as explosives and bladed traps.

Weapon variety: They also have far more variety in weapons from hand held to long range and defensive weapons like the bow and arrow, boiling tar, booby traps, and magical traps.


	2. Chapter 2: Plans in the West, Trouble in

Dragon Age Abomination's Origins: Jade Empire

Chapter 2: Plans in the West, Trouble in the East

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Age or Jade Empire; they belong to Bioware and have the copyrights for both of them.**

**Beta Rader: Albert**

**Last Update: 11/18/2014**

Scene I

In the lands of free dog country known as Ferelden stood the City of Amaranthine, a port city found near the Walking Sea and the biggest land route found in country, the Pilgrim's Path. It is one of the wealthiest cities in Ferelden, transformed from a fishing village into a trading post by the Orlesians during their century long Occupation of Ferelden. Since then, it has become even wealthier, especially after the capital, Denerim was attacked by vile creatures known as darkspawn. Since then, it has gone through many different masters as its holds onto its Ferelden and Orlesian legacy.

Amaranthine is thriving while the rest of the country owe their lives to the Grey Wardens, a force dedicated to the elimination of darkspawn, corrupted monsters that taint the lands and its people with its poisonous blood that kills most and turns others into monsters. Mostly living underground except during Blights, when they are led to the surface by a corrupted old dragon called the Archdemon that leads the horde to destroy all surface life. The last Blight happened in Ferelden, and the Archdemon was slain by one of three Grey Wardens known as the Hero of Ferelden, among other titles she had earned before she became a Grey Warden.

As a reward, the Grey Wardens were given the City of Amaranthine and the lands around it to rebuild their numbers. Now the city was growing under the Wardens beyond its four, thick stonewalls. The Wardens restored order by ending a smuggling ring the previous owners left for being paid under the table, and building additions including an orphanage called the 'Warden's Refuge' for the many orphans created by the Blight. This earned them a lot of love from the common people, especially since they insisted on protecting the entire province, including the farmlands and trade routes.

It was a stable region that allowed entry to anyone who wished it. Two elves took advantage of the open province as they walked in without interruption despite sticking out like a sore thumb. They were only stopped at the entrance of the city to be questioned like anyone else, even the nobility. "Halt travelers, state your intentions of entering the city?" asked the City's Captain of the Guard.

The man had good reason to stop them, as they were not the usual elves. One was a mystical, Dalish Elf (wondering free elf), with the tattoo of a leaf that ran along her right cheek to her neck collarbone. The woman wore white Tevinter style robes with special runes to give her extra protection against wind and long-range attacks while increasing her magic and willpower stats to allow her to use more powerful spells she use in battle. When not defended by her white mountain lion that seemed to have a breeze of wind follow her with a soft growl.

The lion was one of two guards that stood by her side and the only animal among the two. The second guard was a bleach blond, tattooed elf that stood in front of the Dalish Elf. He stood out with two daggers and leather armor that was the red, yellow and green armor of the sun armor and weapons design for assassin rogues that are enhanced by the runes built in. That included elemental runes that gave the weapons special properties like wind, water, earth and sprit with runes enhancements. He walked like an assassin, and greeted the man with a smooth accent that belonged to the small merchant country filled with princes, Antiva.

"Hello my dear friend," the blond elf greeted with a smile as he held up papers. "I'm Zevran, traveling with the lovely Dalish Wondering Keeper Reina, and her protector Kissara."

"Charmed," Reina had stated with an accent that was mixed with several human, elf and dwarven accents while the chimera mountain lion meowed in response.

"And we are here as guests of the Grey Wardens for some business deals needed to be done," Zevran explained as he held out papers to the guards.

The heavily armored guards quickly looked at the papers and bowed to the two, "My apology, my Lady and Lord, we did not know we were dealing with guests of the Hero of Ferelden. You may pass."

"Thank you captain, we'll be on our way," Reina smiled while Kissara snickered in the background.

The soldiers saluted as Zevran patted the man on the back, telling him everything was all right before they went right up the roads shaped like a square, leaving the guards behind. They soon made a left at the end of the Chantry, where Reina confronted her fellow elf.

"You robbed the Captain of the Guard, didn't you?"

"Well I needed to keep my skills sharp and since I doubt our friend would allow me to assassinate someone, even if she could pardon me for being the Hero of Ferelden," Zevran laughed as he bounced as small sack of gold and silver in his hand.

"I see you are still Antivan Crow, even when the house you serve put a bounty on your head for assisting the Wardens during the Fifth Blight," she stated as Reina shook her head in amusement.

"Well, I've been trained that way since they acquired me young, and you like me. So I see no point in changing," Zevran mussed as they approached the only inn in the fortress city, the Crown and Lion.

The Crown and Lion was a modest Inn with a main floor designed for guests that came in to drink and eat, and a second floor for VIPs and guests with a seal showing they were guests of the Grey Wardens. They were directed to a private, small room where the guests of honor had not arrived yet, but they did see a familiar face they had not since the coronation of the new King of Ferelden, and the celebration of saving the Fifth Blight, saving Ferelden. It was a dwarf in black, symbolic armor with an enchantment battle-axe strapped onto his back that was taller than the dwarf was. The burly, short, round man stood out further with his red-haired mustache tied into two long strands. His blue eye dulled as he reeked of alcohol even as he stood sober. He ran up to them with excitement of seeing old friends.

"Ah, there's my two favorite elves outside of Shianni," the dwarf yelled as he ran up to hug them, with Reina squeezed as little harder around the waist.

"Oghren, you're here?" Reina asked in shock.

"Aye I'm here, where else did you expect a warrior like myself would be," Oghren smiled as he showed a crest of a white griffin on his chest. "I've been accepted into the Grey Wardens."

"You're a Grey Warden?" Zevran asked in amazement. "I'm would be shock that you decided to join the order, if I wasn't more shocked that they let you in my smelly friend."

"Ha-ha-ha-ha," Oghren laughed before he smiled to the blond elf. "I see you haven't lost your tong elf." Oghren then got serious, "Yeah they let me in, and before you ask, I wanted in. I had to be something more for my son."

"You have a son?" they both said at once.

"Well, I have one expecting at least," Oghren chuckled. "Me and Felsi got really involve after we helped Aveline slay the Archdemon. Oh… it was so hot I may have sent a few drunken letters to thank the other two Grey Wardens, Alistair and Shianni for hooking me up with Felsi after my ex-wife went crazy looking for that stone ridden, Anvil of the Void. I guess I did not write something… too offensive seeing I was not thrown in the dungeon." Oghren laughed as he smiled at his bewildered audience.

"Anyhow, after Felsi got pregnant and found it was a son through some fancy wancy potion. I began to think, what have I done that would make my son so proud, I realized my ass was out to dry. After all, I was a drunken war hero that had passed my prime if I sat on my ass too long. So I joined the Grey Wardens in hope that I could prove myself, after my wife encouraged me to become a hero like my friends. So I went to the Warden Commander, found it was our leader, Aveline and she allowed me into the Wardens. And so here I am."

"Wow, sounds like you've been busy my friend," Zevran smiled. "And speaking of our Sexy Demoness is she here?"

"Ha-Hm, nope," Oghren laughed. "She and her girlfriend are finishing some last minute things that some may consider… dirty."

"Leliana is here as well?" Reina asked and Oghren nodded 'yes.' "Sounds like we are having a reunion, anyone else making an appearance?"

"Sadly, no," Oghren answered Reina. "Alistair is busy being King of Ferelden while Shianni is taking her position as Arlessa of the Elven Alienage and keeping their relationship steady with Alistair's wife's approval. That lucky little pikes twirler and his threesome, even if it was used to deal with the political bullshit to appease the ass wipes that plague him." Oghren coughed as he got back on track, "Now where was I, oh yes… well Wynne is taking over the Circle of Magi in Ferelden and Eleanor Cousland is rebuilding Highever from Redon Howe's occupation after he tried to kill her family. Sure, miss those old birds. As for the others I can't say where they are for sure, they have not exactly kept in touch with me or the Wardens." Oghren explained to the group.

"Morrigan still hasn't been seen since the battle in Denerim against the darkspawn, though there are rumors she is in Orlais. Sten returned home to the qunari, and they are more tightly lipped then an expert spy. Loghain is on special assignment somewhere in Orlais as punishment for nearly dooming the world to the Fifth Blight for being a paranoid bugger against Orlesians. And Shayle disappeared after she shed her golem form and became a dwarf again." Oghren laughed as he added, "It's a shame I missed her transformation to her true from."

"I'm sure you did," Zevran laughed as he too had lecherous thoughts about a naked dwarf trying to kill Oghren.

Reina smacked Zevran's back of head for such thoughts while Oghren smiled. "Well on the bright side it won't be the five of us, we have guests. We have three new Grey Wardens that joined our corp."

It was then that Reina and Zevran realized there were more people in the room outside of Oghren. In fact, there were two male humans and a single female elf, all in enchanted robes/armor that enhanced their abilities in mage/rogue skills. The one closet to the door was a rebellious human mage as evident by his short, light brown slick ponytail, square unshaven chin, thin face and dragon mouth staff. A rebel that earned his place in the Grey Wardens as he showed off his gold and bluish Tevinter Style fur robes that showed his allegiance to the Grey Wardens. The man was someone after Zevran's heart as he gave a charming smile to Reina while his friend across the table stared at them.

The second human was a tall, thin rogue with long, silk black hair with a thin face and weak chin. He was a man born into nobility brought low by choice and circumstance as he wore black and silver armor designed for those that scout in the shadow, as well as assassinate his targets with marksman skill using his blue colored bow. Zevran knew an assassin when he saw one as the man studied the newcomers. A welcome different to the single female that was in blue robes that had the silver Grey Warden's griffin crest. She leaned on the wall as her blue eyes stared in shock at Reina. The elf's round face and thin chin stiffen as she straightened her body to match her straight dirty blond hair tied into a court style.

The three stood at attention as Oghren introduced the three new Grey Wardens, "May I present to you pansy mage Anders, the pale ex-noble Nathanial Howe and the lovely, yet nut fringed girl Valena."

The two humans rolled their eyes while Valena shook under Reina's gaze as she spoke like a diplomat, choosing her words carefully. "Hello Valena, First of Keeper Lilia. It is surprising to see you join the Grey Wardens you're not exactly… friendly to the cause, especially when it comes to humans."

"Not that most humans do anything but proves they deserve my loyalty for what they did to us," Valena muttered and quickly corrected herself under Reina's stare. "I'm not going to excuse myself or make excuses. Let's just say they have me and we will leave it at that."

"Besides, she has proven she can hold her anger in check if the last couple of days have been any indication," said a familiar voice that sounded like two voices speaking at once, that brought the attention of all six of the guests.

Coming into the room were two redheads with short messy hair. The first was a pale grey-eyed girl that walked with a calm step of a rogue and wore thick, red and black armor devout to the Maker with the flaming sword symbol over her chest. She was beautiful with her angelic face and the smile of a huntress. It was a contrast to her companion, who held an air of beauty, oddity and power seen behind her red slitted, green eyes.

The woman was a mage in armored black and white robes with the Jade Empire's Yin and Yang swirl on her that was covered by a black and white long, thin-curved dual swords as well as a grey, shiny staff. She also had a white wolf on her right shoulder, a black wolf on the left and on her chest a small grey fox and a grey sun. She was intimidating to all but her friends, especially since she was not your standard human or mage. That mattered little to the two elves as they greeted their best friends.

"Aveline! Leliana! It's so good to see you my friends!" Zevran smiled as he bowed at the two.

"Still the charmer Zevran," stated the archer whose voice sounded like a cross between Orlesian and Ferelden. "You haven't changed much since the last we saw you both."

"Neither have you Leliana, I guess a life of adventure keeps us all in shape," Reina smiled at Leliana before she turned to Aveline. "So Aveline, what have you been up to."

"That's a bit of a story," Aveline stated as she directed everyone to the tables. "We suggest you get comfortable for this long tale. So sit down and come to order, we'll be here a spell."

Scene II

Two hours later, the group was enjoying the night as they stuffed their bellies with fine cooking. After a good meal and some time for them to catch-up, Aveline explained everything that transpired and Reina whistled, "So let me get this straight. You first had to earn the loyalty of your nobility through manipulation, keeping promises and deploying troops across Amaranthine, which worked for the most part while a group still loyal to the dead bastard… um no offense Nathanial."

The new Grey Warden that looked surprising liked his father reassured the Keeper he was not offended, "None taken my Lady. I know my father's reputation will be a dark cloud for me to overcome one day."

Reina nodded sadly, as she went back on course, "Anyway, the disloyal nobles plan to kill you, thinking the King of Ferelden, who is your friend, would not retaliate. And worse yet, the plan did not make it past three days before someone called the Dire Wolf helped find the conspirators and you made them disappear before they realized it. All the while building your forces, gathering supplies to build up your fortress and seat of power, Vigil's Keep. That includes using dwarves to build strong walls, allow a mad dwarf experiment in rare lyrium explosives and have Wade Emporium commission rare silverite armor through rediscovered mines. And that was the start of your quest?!"

"Yes," Leliana answered as she drank tea like it was nothing new.

"Sadly that is the only thing going well," Aveline admitted as she finished her tea.

"What do you mean my lovely demoness?" Zevran asked.

"Things have been weird in Amaranthine," Aveline told the group. "As you know, darkspawn, the twisted monsters that usually live deep underground, always retreat back underground after Blight. That was what the darkspawn usually do, but it has not been so after the Fifth Blight we stopped."

"Instead the blighted creatures retreated north to the coastlands," Oghren growled as he took a long gulp of alcohol. "And what is worse, instead of mindless beasts that form into warring tribes. They grew a brain and formed into two factions that are possibly more dangerous than the darkspawn during Blight." Oghren informed and the two non-Grey Warden elves stuttered in shock.

"You can't be serious?" Reina asked in shock as she remembered the mindless beasts.

"From what we could gather, that would be the case," Anders spoke in an upbeat tone of scientific wonder, despite his face saying he knew the news was anything but good. "In the Winding Woods, we found evidence one faction belonging to the Architect has been experimenting on Wardens to give all darkspawn freewill and it left detailed notes. The other belonging to this Mother, who has been busy killing people and building up its forces."

"Which we confirmed in the Black Marsh and an old thaig called Kal'Hirol," Nathanael stated. "In the Black Marsh, a Spirit of Justice revealed that the darkspawn recruited demons led by an abomination known as the Bernanos, an old Orlesian noble that was a blood mage trapped in the fade after her soul was consumed by the Pride Demon. She terrorized the population until recently; don't know what happen to them."

"While in Kal'Hirol," Oghren spoke up to continue after Nathanael, "we not only cleared out over a hundred darkspawn with the Legion of the Dead. This allowed the, he-he, 'warriors' of Orzammar to reclaim the thaig that the darkspawn had already evacuated before the Legion of the Dead could clear it."

"However, along the way we found out two disturbing problems," Valena stated with a scowl. "The darkspawn was building an army and the second was that they are on the move. The darkspawn has taken the broodmothers out and hidden them in unknown locations."

"That was until two weeks ago when we had an unexpected guest," Aveline stated before she began to explain what happened.

Flashback

Vigil's Keep, home to the Howe's family for centuries, it has since been transformed into an impenetrable fortress for the Grey Wardens. Built with the aid of dwarven craftsman on a mountain going up, it has a three layer/gate defense that leads up to a castle and houses to hold the residents. The fort was filled with the latest defenses and soldiers with the finest silverite armor created by Wade Emporium. It also has a large courtyard where Aveline was supervising the training of three latest recruits with Leliana observing from the sidelines. Aveline was making sure they were in top shape with a duel as she flung magic like candy and her Wardens were trying to keep up, and failing.

As Aveline was about to call the match, she was interrupted by one of the soldiers from the front gates. "My Lady!" the man bowed, as the three recruits took it as a sign to get a breather.

"What is corporal? Please tell us it's not another peasant revolt we have to convince to stop by using force," Aveline stated in a speech the soldiers had gotten used to.

"My lady, we had a messenger under a white flag at the front gates who requests to have an audience with you my lady," the soldier stated before holding up a parchment that looked worn out. "Here's his official request."

Aveline took the note and noticed small bloodstains as she read its contents. Her eyes widen before she developed a smile Leliana had seen before. She was in ecstasy as something that is new to her is about to happen. A face she had only seen twice before, once was when they found werewolves that could talk, and the second was a bit more private. However, she suspected this surprise was more lethal when Aveline barked out the following orders.

"Corporal, let the stranger in but have our archer track him. Hold your fire unless I give the order or if it attacks anyone. Also, get me the Seneschal Varel and Colonel Garevel! I want everyone to fight at a moment's notice."

"Yes my Lady," the soldier bowed before he followed her orders to the tee.

While the soldiers scrambled as Leliana walked over to her lover, "Aveline, what's wrong?"

"We don't know," Aveline admitted. "All we know is that the rumors are about to come true and some mysteries of the darkspawn will be answered."

Leliana worry sunk further into her soul as she prepared for battle. It did not take long for the Seneschal Varel and Colonel Garevel to appear, both of whom were in expensive volcanic goodish silver armor and great swords. Varel was an old man with long hair that he attempted use to cover a balding head, yet he had a stern countenance. Meanwhile, Garevel was tall fit young man with puffy, curly brown hair. Both were powerful men that were not alone as they were followed by a Dalish elf warrior who was Velanna's sister, Seranni. She looked similar to thin jaw lines and blue eyes, but was different for she had short brown hair with a braid in the side of her hair, and a body built as a warrior in thick Grey Warden armor, blue sword and shield.

She was fidgeting as she had sensed evil was nearby. When the two sisters were recruited due to unfortunate circumstance, Seranni was found to be very sensitive to the taint. To point that even where most Wardens cannot sense anything, she can sense whispers. It would make her a very good tracker, if it were not for the fact that she would be overwhelmed if she were up against more than a dozen. So she was assigned to assist Varel and to take care of animals since she had a talent for sensing what they need.

She also proved to be a good lookout as Valena came to her side as she muttered, "A darkspawn is near."

Velanna looked confused as Aveline moved to great a dark figure under guard. The creature was tall, in its black, ratty cloth that hid its face and armor underneath its bulky body. The men tensed as Seranni looked at the creature with wide eyes as Aveline directed the creature to stop. "Reveal yourself now," Aveline ordered.

The creature flinched as it spoke in deep inhuman voice that almost sound scratching as it said, "Not until you promise that you would hear my message through from start to finish."

Aveline stared at the creature before she agreed, "Very well. We promise no harm will happen to you as you give your message."

The creature accepted the gestured as it removed its cloak to reveal it was a darkspawn. The group tensed as Colonel Garevel yelled, "Archer take aim and-" was about to order the men to fire but Aveline stopped him.

"Hold your fire Colonel!" Aveline yelled. "We promised the darkspawn we would hear it through, and we need to hear it since our investigation has always been two or three steps behind. Now stand down."

Colonel Garevel reluctantly agreed as yelled out, "Stand down men! But keep your weapons ready should it attack."

The soldiers' slowly complied with their orders while Aveline's fellow Grey Wardens spoke out, starting with Anders as he spoke up with scientific enthusiasm, "So they can talk. Who've would have thought. I wonder what allows them to speak."

"Why don't we cut it open and find out!" Oghren asked as he held onto his axe but Leliana held him back.

"Contain yourself Oghren," Leliana advised to her friend. "We do not know what we are dealing with. While I may not like it, we desperately need information and it would be our best chance at the moment, especially since this darkspawn is different then what we ever have encountered."

Different being the key word as it was unlike any darkspawn they had encountered, and that included showing intelligence whereas most darkspawn could barley use tools. The darkspawn was a hurlock, darkspawn that looked like a corrupted human, usually with no hair. However, that was where the similarities ended. The darkspawn's skin was as white as clean bone, with black veins and wrinkled skin to shows its corruptions, instead of the entire skin looking sickly grey and brown. Its lip did not have deformed fangs, but a normal looking mouth to show off its sharp teeth, along with red paint across its eyes. It was also tall, taller than any hurlock they had encountered, including alphas with horned helmets.

However, what really set it apart was its weapons and armor. They were finely crafted, almost beyond the level of her own soldiers with its sharp dual bladed sabers, chainmail from head to toe, and dark, purple colored plated armor. In fact, it was too well made compared to most darkspawn armor and weapons that were effective, but not one most soldiers would dare be caught in. The group could tell the armor was probably more powerful and more magically in tune than their knights for it had multiple enchantments placed within it.

They were cautious, something Nathanial recommended as he stated, "Be careful Wardens. While information would be useful, that fact it can talk, means it can lie. Tread carefully in what it says."

Velanna agreed with the human as she held her sister close, "Do what you need to do, but get it done quickly. My sister needs that thing gone."

Aveline nodded as she approached the darkspawn, "All right, um… what is your name, or do I refer to you as darkspawn?"

"I am the Messenger, Warden Commander," the darkspawn bowed before Aveline. "I must say, your reputation does not do you justice. From the tales from humans and even among my own kind, you should be ten foot tall and can shoot lightning bolts from your eyes. But obviously you're much more dangerous than that."

"Isn't that what you said when you first met Aveline?" Anders joked quietly while Nathanial just twitched. "Maybe you two could swap stories on how much more powerful Aveline is."

"Not now Anders," Howe sighed in defeat.

Ignoring her Wardens, Aveline asked, "So Messenger, who is your master and what do you want to speak about."

"My master is the Architect, and he wishes to discuss a truce," Messenger stated, much to the shock of the group.

"You want a truce?" Seneschal Varel asked with great distain. "Your master dare calls a truce after killing a large number of our men, including a dozen Orlesian Grey Wardens to experiment on, leaving only Kristoff as a survivor of the group. Why in the Maker's name should we agree to a truce?"

"We cannot excuse what our master has done to free us from the song of the Old Gods, and ending the Blights that threaten my kind as well as yours. We are asking for a truce, if not alliance as the enemy of my enemy is my friend," the Messenger stated. "What do you know of the Mother?"

"The Mother was once a human turned into a broodmother for the purpose of continuing your race," Aveline stated with distain as the woman and some of the men shuttered at the thought. "It is our understanding that your master tried to free her and she went insane, forming the second faction that seems to have no problem killing civilians." A true statement because outside of a few instances, the Architect have been avoiding non-darkspawn, or if he does it's because he needs something and in some cases make deals like with merchant it bought weapons from.

"The Mother plans to unleash the next Blight, but not with one of the Old Gods," the Messenger shook before he told the rest of its message. "She plans to corrupt a powerful Spirit, one that resides over the wheel of life. She plans to corrupt the Water Dragon as she launched an invasion in a distant land known as the Jade Empire."

Aveline eyes widen as she exclaimed, "That can't be right… there is no way she would be dethroned."

"You know that's not true," the Messenger stated, confused by her not knowing. "Your abomination, a mage fussed with a demon, are you not? You must have sensed her dethroning."

"We're not exactly your average abomination, considering were sane and we both share this body through fusion," Aveline pointed out before she sighed and spoke in a more demonic voice. "Though we did sense such change, but I was just a demon at the time, and I was not privy to everything that happened to the Spirits hierarchy, nor do we see what happened to her temple since there are barriers keeping demons out. Someone must have defiled her temple to make her vulnerable. This is bad."

"How bad?" Leliana asked by Aveline's side.

Aveline turned to her lover to state, "Apocalyptic bad."

Leliana spine quivered as she remembered the last time she was this concerned was during the Blight. If it's going to be worse, they need to prepare, and the darkspawn thought so as well, "We know some of the Mother's plans and know which regions the Mother plans to attack. All recorded in these papers. Please take them in the hope you will stop the Mother, no matter the cost as you are Grey Wardens and you have sworn to stop the Blight no matter the cost."

The Messenger was handing the papers to Aveline, but since she was still disturbed by the news and the man being paranoid, Varel took them for her. "I'll take them for my Lady."

The darkspawn agreed as he passed the papers while the others observed. Nathanael observed the trade with a thought going through his mind as he asked, "How did you find out about this?"

"We have been spying and observing the Mother," the Messenger admitted. "I've even led a team to spy on the mother."

"Then you know where she is," Velanna pointed out with snarl. "And since you know, I suggest you tell us! Tell us now!"

"She is on her way to the Jade Empire," the Messenger told the Wardens. "To where, we don't know other then she must be there by now. That is all I know Grey Wardens, I now submit to your mercy."

That snapped Aveline out of her funk as she stated in a calm static voice, "Let him go."

"My Lady?" Varel exclaimed in shock, as Aveline looked thoughtful.

"He provided good information and there is a rule about not killing the messenger, even if it is a darkspawn," Aveline stated before turning towards the darkspawn. "Do not expect mercy the next time we see you or the Architect. While we agree with creating peace, we don't agree how you are doing it. Now leave."

"Of course, merciful one," the darkspawn bowed before he was escorted out, not noticing Aveline having Garevel come over.

"Colonel, get your best trackers and see if you can have your men follow him back to his base." Aveline had ordered before she spoke out her thoughts, "We doubt we'll be able to follow the darkspawn back to the Architect, but if we're lucky, maybe we can destroy one enemy before we have to deal with the main enemy."

"At once my Lady," Gravel acknowledge with a smile as he gathered a contingent to track the darkspawn. Unfortunately, for the Wardens, as soon as the darkspawn passed the gates, it disappeared from their sight and Gravel would spend hours looking for a trail before he had to report his failure to the Warden Commander. He was lucky she was a reasonable one as she dressed other issues.

"Varel, contact the Wardens. Informed them of our predicament and tell them to prepare for a replacement as we're going after the Mother once we contact our allies. We think it's time for an expedition into the Jade Empire maybe happening sooner and with far larger numbers then we intended." Aveline then walked away with Leliana close by as everyone scrambled for the days to come.

End Flashback

Aveline then took a sip of tea as the two newcomers absorbed the story. Once their minds finally caught up, Reina asked for the two, "What is the Water Dragon that got you so scared Aveline?"

Aveline took another sip before she gave an answer, "It's in this book."

The young woman pulled out a book that was old and familiar to Zevran, "I've seen that book before."

"You should, it was book we claimed from Flemeth, the Witch of the Wild after we won it in our fight to free Morrigan from being her next body," Aveline stated as she grimaced from the pain she had fighting the abomination turned high dragon. She also smiled at the book, as it was well worth the pain it getting her hands on it.

Leliana saw the smile and brought herself close to Aveline, "Aveline has been pouring over it since she got her hands on it. I was starting to think she loved the book more then she loved me."

"You would be too if it was a link to finding your mysterious origins. And while I love a mystery, we really want the human part of our mystery solved for closure," Aveline added as she went through the book pages. "Though it may not have answered question of where I came from since the Couslands adopted me, it is filled with several interesting facts," Aveline added as her human, softer voice briefly appeared as she continued to look.

Eventually she got to a page she wanted and pushed forward a book that much a like a codex with pictures. An odd picture as it showed a temple with men and woman in blue robes standing in front of a shrine of a dragon they had never seen before. In Thedas, dragons are fierce creatures that resemble lizards with long necks, arms, legs and wings. In the Jade Empire, dragons resemble snakes with a dragon's head, and short front legs and gill-like wings that were never meant to fly, but glide through the water.

As the group looked at the picture, Aveline began to explain what the Water Dragon was, "The Water Dragon is from the heavenly portion of the Fade that serve two purposes. One is that it controls the distribution of water since water is the essence of life and death for a land. The second is it acts like a beacon for the souls of the dead. She helps souls enter the afterlife while her mortal servants look for the more stubborn spirits that refused to go."

"I thought spirits go directly to the Fade and the afterlife after someone dies," Zevran asked and Reina nodded her head in agreement.

"In Thedas that is true, but that is because the Veil between our worlds is weaken by constant demon incursions," Aveline explained. "The same cannot be said in the Jade Empire region," Aveline stated with a sigh. "Demons are rare in the Jade Empire as the lands are connected to the heavenly portion of the Fade while Thedas is more connected to the hellish portion that most demons reside in. Because of it, the Veil is stronger in the Jade Empire so spirits play a more direct role instead of the support role they have in Thedas."

"So does that mean we will see actual ghosts?" Reina asked with a shiver as Aveline shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe, so if you are interested," Aveline answered truthfully, as she held up some papers. "We officially invite you to join the expedition. We've already picked a few soldiers, and recruited fellow Grey Warden Kristoff and the Legion of the Dead to join us. That is along with a dozen ambassadors also requesting to come in the next two weeks, including those surprisingly from the Chantry. We even opened talks with the qunari and will see if we get anything soon. So, are you interested?"

"Interested in a chance to see new lands and cultures, you can count us in," Reina exclaimed as Zevran nodded in excitement.

"Good for we leave in two weeks on a ship we hired for the trip," Aveline told the group. "The trip will be interesting."

Scene III

In jungles of Seheron stood a tall fortress made by the Qunari. A massive fortress represented the intimidating yet rigid people of the Qun by its beauty and in its practicality for war. It was a fortress the Tevinter Imperium would not be able to beat or duplicate, and it was the home to hundreds of the giant ox man that make up the Qunari as a race, outside of its converts. However, to note that out of the hundreds of giants, one of them stood out as it approached the throne room of the qunari.

A qunari that stood out, not for his thick commander armor, his well taken care of great sword, his purple or white beard growing from his tanned face. No, it was the fact that the qunari did not grow horns out of his white braided hair and the only qunari in recent history to visit Ferelden. For he was Sten of the Beresaad, a vanguard who helped the Grey Wardens fight against the Fifth Blight. And currently, he was a qunari who was asked to speak with the leader of the Antaam, the military arm of the qunari people, the Arishok. He wasted no time as the guards let him into the throne room to see his massive leader with large horns adorned in gold, along with his red and black armor and the great sword and axe on his back.

It was a powerful man Sten respected as he took a step forward to get on his knee to ask, "How may I serve the Qun?"

"Sten of the Beresaad, we have recently been contacted by Ferelden's Grey Wardens under someone you call Basalit-an, one Aveline Wolf Oracle," the Arishok told Sten, who raised an eyebrow as his commander explained the situation. "She claims that darkspawn are trying to initiate another Blight that will be far worst then previous Blights."

"If Aveline made such remark then we can trust her words are true," Sten said with conviction.

"Very well, with their request and your report on the darkspawn, particularly broodmother and the estimated number of darkspawn underground, it has been decided we'll send one of our Fortress Ships to assist the Grey Wardens and you'll lead the operation, along with a tamassran who will join you," Arishok ordered Sten.

"As you command," Sten bowed his head.

"The tamassran also have another primary and secondary mission to complete. Follow her word and serve the Qun well," Arishok ordered before he rose up to introduce the tamassran.

She was a beautiful qunari woman with yellow eyes, short horns and long white hair. She moved with an elegant step in her white dress that would most considered sexy rather then priestly, especially as it showed off her midsection. She was beautiful by qunari measures, and just as stern as she walked with purpose as her armored shoulder pads and black braces. She walked up to Sten as the Arishok took his leave, leaving the two alone.

"Rise Sten," the female qunari ordered and Sten followed. "I am Rasaan of the tamassran. Please call me by name, Sten."

"What is our other mission, Rasaan?" Sten asked with a voice of respect.

"My mission will be to determine if the lands we will be visiting necessitate the Antaam to convert the kabethari (those that need to be taught)," Rasaan stated. "That is my secondary mission; my primary mission is to convert a certain Grey Warden and Abomination you know."

"You want to convert Aveline to the Qun?" Sten asked and Rasaan nodded yes.

"Symbols are powerful things even to the Qun and Aveline is a symbol of control. She is a hero to those in Thedas, either as the White Wolf that helped people learn to defend themselves, or as the Hero of Ferelden for saving the country from the Blight. As the Black Demon, she represents corruption that is in conflict with the kabethari. And as an Abomination, she represents the dangers of magic that must be controlled and something the Qun must contain, even if she has to be locked away from the world for her connection to the Black City."

Rasaan made it sound simple, but Sten did not think it would be as easy, "She'll never agree to convert to the Qun. She believes in freedom of choice; a manipulated choice at times, but freedom of choice none the less."

"Then it will be with your forceful push if need be," Rasaan stated when Sten slightly twitched at the suggestion. "Do you have a problem with the plan Sten?"

"She has earned respect for not only retribution for my crimes against my honor, but also the return of my sword. She is my Kadan and one worthy of respect," Sten told Rasaan with a straight face.

"She has earned your loyalty, understandable for she has done more than any other outsiders have done for our people." Rasaan nodded in understanding before she leaned down in a seductive manner, "However, it brings to question where your loyalty lies, to Aveline the White Wolf, or the Qun?"

Sten stood straight as he answered without a hint of hesitation, "The Qun."

Rasaan smiled before she straighten-up and returned to her cold manner to state, "At any event, the chance of success is small, so unless the opportunity presents itself, we'll try subtle measures. In the mean time, let's head to the dock. A fortress ship will be prepared for our mission."

"As you command," Sten bowed as he and Rasaan walked towards the exit to start a chain reaction that only a glorious strategist could predict.

Scene IV

Deep within mountain region in the lands beyond Thedas, a caravan of ships were set ablaze near a port city over run by the darkspawn. There archers and mages were killing the crew, leaving no survivors as the darkspawn was going through the city, killing most of the dwellers for food and keeping a few of the woman to be turned into Broodmothers. All this was observed by an old man in green robes with a golden sash as he looked at the scene. He stroked his beard, briefly touching the scar on his right cheek as he observed the scene with calculating brown eyes.

Eyes that glistened like his tanned skin that was almost yellowish in color as he mused, "So it appears that more threatens the world then ghosts, most likely another mess I will have to clean up thanks to my idiot of a brother. I should warn my students."

The old man then turned to looked at the bodies of the darkspawn behind him as he studied them in great detail, before he said out loud, "Do not worry, Sun Li the Glorious Strategist will clean your mess up as I can feel a change is coming to world with these creatures."

Sun Li gave one final smile before he disappeared into the woods as the darkspawn burned the town to the ground.

**Done with the first chapter, not a lot of action so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Author Note**

**A) To people that want me do a Dragon Age Abomination's sequel be a Dragon Age II, sorry but I did not feel I could do a Dragon Age II story. Sorry to disappoint people but I have other plans but you can write your own version if you want. **

**1) A little introduction for those who did not read the previous story and want to start with this one, or a reminder for it has been a while. **

**2) If I wrote Awakening, I would have Leliana and Zevran be companions as it makes sense since the two had no pressing matters after the attack besides more adventures. I will assume they were not brought into the game due to availability of representative voice actors at the time.**

**3) Do not know Valena's Keeper name. Assumed it is not important so I made one up. **

**4) I'll save the history of the three later. All I can say is that it was original content meant for the Battle of Denerim in the first story. Also, figure Seranni, Velanna's sister would be sensitive to the taint as it was shown in Awakening as she followed the Architect.**

**5) To those that played Dragon Age II, and not Awakening, I will tell you now Anders is in character. Before he became an abomination with the Spirit of Justice, he acted like a rebellious teenager that cracked jokes and was infatuated with girls, especially cute girls. **

**6) Normally, I would try to avoid description of lore unless it was described by the characters themselves, but flashbacks are the exception if a character is telling the story.**

**7) Before I get PM and reviews, I mentioned several times in the original story that Aveline was adopted by the Cousland family, which she lost her name once it was discovered she was a Mage as a insult and since several nobles in Ferelden and Free Marches are related to the Amell family. **

**8) What do you think of the qunari subplot, like it, hate it, please tell me what you think.**

**9) And so introduce Sun Li the Glorious Strategist, the one man who could out smart Aveline. **

**Character Stats**

Name: Aveline Wolf Oracle

Race: Human (Abomination)

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Schools: All

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocketing, Poison Making, Survival, Rune Making, & Trap Making,

Talents: Mage: All (Focus on Mage & Mage Enhancement), Primal: All (Focus on All), Creation: All (Focus on Heal & Light Summoning Spells), Spirit School: All (Focus on All), and Entropy School: All (Focus on Sleep & Dark Summoning Spells)

Next

Name: Leliana

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 2, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Bard, Legionnaire Scout & Ranger

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard

Next

Name: Reina

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 1, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 3, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Arcane Warrior, Fade Spirit, Keeper, & Shapeshifter

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: Basic, Primal: Earth, Water, & Wind, Creation: All, Spirit: Spiritual Energy, & Entropy: All

Next

Name: Kissara

Race: Elemental Wind Lion

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity: 3, Willpower: 2, Magic: 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 2

Next

Name: Zevran

Race: Elf

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 2, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 2, & Constitution 2

Class: Assassin, Dualist, & Saboteur

Skills: Herbalism, Pick Pocking, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Rouge: Master, Dual Weapon: Master, & Knives: Standard

Next

Name: Oghren

Race: Dwarf

Type: Warrior

Attributes: Strength 3, Dexterity 2, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 1, & Constitution 3

Specialization Schools: Berserker, Champion and Guardian

Skills: Survival, & Poison Making

Talents: Warrior: Standard, Two Handed Weapon: Master, & Sword and Shield: Standard

Next

Name: Anders

Race: Human

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Focus, & Spirit Healer

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Trap Making

Talents: Mage: All, Primal: Fire, Ice, and Lightening, Creation: Barrier, Enhancement, Glyphs, Healing, and Light Summoning, Spirit: Anti-Magic, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Debilitation and Hexes

Next

Name: Velanna

Race: Elf

Type: Mage

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 2, Willpower 3, Magic 3, Cunning 2, & Constitution 1

Specialization Schools: Battle Mage, Illusion & Keeper

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, & Survival

Talents: Mage: Basic and Enhancement, Primal: Earth, Water, and Wind, Creation: Healing, and Plants, Spirit: Death, Kinetic Forces, Mana Alteration, Spirit Energy, and Telekinesis, & Entropy: Dark Summoning, Draining, Poison, and Sleep

Next

Name: Nathaniel Howe

Race: Human

Type: Rogue

Attributes: Strength 1, Dexterity 3, Willpower 2, Magic 1, Cunning 3, & Constitution 2

Specialization Schools: Assassin, Shadow & Subterfuge

Skills: Herbalism, Poison Making, Survival, & Trap Making

Talents: Rogue: Master, Archer: Master, & Dual Weapons: Standard


End file.
